Bella Loves Emmett
by a lovely dream
Summary: What if Edward wasnt the single Cullen? What if it was Emmett? That is exactly what happens with this story. R&R please. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Discalmer, as much as it pains me i do not own any of the characters in twilight, _sighs_.

BPOV

It was my first day in forks high school. I followed Jessica into lunch. Mike Newton tapped my shoulder.

"Wanna sit at our table?" he asked me. I looked at Jessica who nodded eagerly.

"Sure," I said. We picked up our lunch trays and we followed him to his table. I sat in between him and Jessica. That's when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and there he was, this big, tall, muscular boy with blonde hair and amazing topaz eyes. He blew me a kiss and winked. I grabbed Jessica's arm to get her attention. She followed my gaze to his table.

"Who are they?" I asked, still shocked by their beauty.

"They're the Cullen's," she said dreamily.

"Is the big one starring at me still?" I asked

"No, he's kinda coming over here…"

I turned around, and sure enough, he was coming this way, coming closer and closer and closer, and his muscles getting bigger, if that was possible. I almost fainted than and there, but of course mike ruined it.

"Bella, are you going to eat those?" he asked. You could tell he was just trying to get attention.

"Nope," I said. He took my try and went to throw it out. On the way, Mike walked into him. The trays fell all over the floor. He starred at Mike.

"You hittin on my women…bitch?" he asked.

"What th-"

"Don't play dumb with me buddy…Bitch" he turned Mike to face my direction. "That's my woman…bitch."

"She's not your woman, and I'm not a bitch," Mike said.

"Correction, she's not my women yet, and yes, you are a bitch…bitch," he said and continued walking towards my table.

EMPOV

Wow, that tacky mike Newton kid sure has guts, going after my woman like that. I laughed to myself. Like he ever stood a chance against me… I walked up to her table.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," I began.

BPOV

I turned around to sneak a peek at the beautiful boy only to realize he was already at the table, less than two feet away from me. My heart almost stopped.

"Hello," he said, his voice heavenly, like angles singing. Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, but you can call me tonight," he said with a wink

I smiled, "Hello I'm Bell, and I intend to"

"Hello Bella," he said, "Welcome to Forks. I hope you learn to love it here as fast as I learned to love you… it here…" he said

I blushed. "I'll try."

He turned and walked back to his table.

"Smooth…" one of his friends said to him

I have a feeling that I will learn to love it here in Forks…


	2. Chapter 2

1Bella Loves Emmett

Chapter 2

by; a lovely dream

**Disclaimer**: for the millionth time, I do not own Twilight, or any characters within my story. The plot however is a Maryjane original :P

**EmPOV**

If I could blush I swear my face would be redder than Rudolf's nose. I walked back to my table. Edward had just finished telling them what happened. "Stupid-mind-reading-vampire." I thought. The table erupted into laughter. When I made it to the table, I glared at all of them "Shut up, or swirlies for all of you," I warned. I turned back to Bella's table, she wasn't looking at me, but Jessica was. As if she knew what I was thinking Jessica whispered something to Bella, and she turned around to look at my table. She smiled at me, blushing red. I winked at her and blew her a kiss. Edward rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous," I thought knowing he would hear it. He gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry," I said to him. Can you just tell me what she thinks about me.

"Nope," Edward said, "I don't want to inflate OR deflate your ego, I mean I don't think any of us could deal with it, especially your knew lamb."

Emmett scowled at him, "Watch it," he paused, "And I don't care I have to know how things went."

"Well we could give you our opinion," Edward joked.

"Just tell me what she thinks!" I practically shouted.

"I can't," Edward began.

But before he could continue I cut him off, "Oh, you don't think I can handle it? Or do you just want me to think it so you can have her all to yourself?"

"Why would I want her all to myself? I have Rose, and you _know_ she means the world to me."

"Is it Jasper then? Would he get jealous?"

"Emmett, don't even joke," Alice began, but before she could continue I cut her off again.

"Okay, so if noone is going to get hurt, except maybe me but I doubt that I can handle it, than why can't you just tell me already?"

"Emmett I cant, read her mind, _that's _why I can't tell you what she's thinking," Edward hissed.

"Edwardddddddd," I groaned, "Now is NOT the time to start respecting peoples privacy."

"No Emmett, I really CAN'T read her mind, trust me I tried after your slip on telling her you love her."

"Oh... well then I suppose I'll have to find out myself," I stood up from the table and walked over to hers once more. "Can I walk you to class?" I asked her.

**BPOV**

"Can I walk you to class?" said a musical voice from behind me. I turned around and there her was standing their, god like, it took all of my power to not start hyperventilating. I was in a daze and before I realized it was ten seconds later and he said, "Please, I don't bite."

"Sure," I said and smiled. I could feel my face getting redder, and redder by the second. I stood up and grabbed my bag, stealing a glance at their table I realized they were all watching Emmett and me. I looked away from them and back at Emmett, he was smiling.

"Where to?" he asked me.

"I have science, with Mr. Banner." I told him.

"Oh, okay that's this way," he told me and pointed out the door.

We walked towards the building in silence, "So, how has forks been treating you?" he asked me.

"I was beginning to have my doubts, but so far so good," I said and looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face. "Well here we are," he told me after stopping in front of a building.

"Thanks," I said and went to go inside.

I walked to the back of the room where I found Mr. Banner. He sat me at a desk that was empty, "You're lab partner appears to be absent today Miss Swan," he began but at that moment, a talk boy with pale skin, topaz eyes, and reddish-brown hair took a seat next to me. " Mr cullen, You're late." Mr. Banner stated.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner," He said, "I was doing Emmett a favor," HE stole a glance towards me and I quickly dropped my head.

"Very well than, this is you're lab partner Miss. Swan, it's her first day here. So be nice, and don't bite," He said with a laugh.

Edward and I just looked at him. He sighed and walked away. I glance at Edward once more, he seemed to be studying me, I sighed. "Hello Edward, I hope your not as cheesy as your brother." I joked

"You're not the only one," he began, "But if I am you have every right to try and kill me, to put me out of my misery, deal?"

I'm pretty sure the look on my face went from kidding around to confused, either way I agreed "deal," I said.

**EdPOV**

This is weird, I thought. Why on earth can't I read her mind. Emmett is not going to like this one bit. I was thinking of all the possible reasons why I couldn't read her mind when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. Bella looked up at me, "Can I ask you something?" she said to me.

"Of course you can, I mean who can't?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're definitely not as cheesy, buy your just a tid bit conceited,"

I sighed, "that's not what I meant."

Rolling her eyes again "Sorry, Mr. Proper, I thought we were in Science not English class, _may_ I ask you a question?"

A grinned, "Of course you may, let me see when I can pencil you in? How's next Tuesday I'm a bit booked this week."

She scowled at me, "I was just kidding around," I told her "Feel free to ask away, I'm just not promising any answers."

"Can I call you Eddie?"

"Most definitely not," I said

"How about Edwardo?"

"No."

"Edweirdo?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure take out the weirdo,"

"So I can call you Ed?" she asked excitedly, hoping she made a break though.

"No just call me Edward."

"But that's so boring, I might as well just call you Mr. Cullen,"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Oh yes, Mr. Cullen is just fine, and I'll call you Miss Swan from now on too?"

"FINE" She said, "Edward it is."

I grinned at her, but she just scowled at me. It took all of my power to hold in my laughter. At the end of the hour, when the bell rang, Bella picked up her bag and left without even saying goodbye. I was about to go up to her and joke about it, seeing as im 'Mr. Proper,' but Emmett was at the door.

Bella realized him, and stumbled, I smirked. Emmett certainly has his work cut out for him.

**EmPOV**

I went back to Bella's class so I could walk her to her next class. When she realized me at the door she smiled, got all flustered, and red in the face. "Oh yeah, she wants me," I though to my self. Newton walked by. Ducking his head as he walked by I grabbed him by the shirt, "I wasn't kidding... Bitch," I told him with a sly smile. He looked terrified. If I could pee, I would have peed myself then and there. I let him go just in time, looking up I realized Bella tripped, I ran over to catch her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time," I promised her. "What did you trip over anyway?"

"Nothing, I just have really bad balance." she said shyly.

"Oh," I said with a laugh. I was definitely going to have my work cut out for me, I sighed. I think she's worth it though. I guess she realized I was deep in thought, when I almost ran into the door. She looked up at me concerned.

"Sorry, I have bad balance," I joked. She laughed, it was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

1Bella Loves Emmett

Chapter 3

by; A lovely Dream

**disclaimer**: I Still do not own any of the characters from Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, other than that the plot is mine

**BePOV**

Emmett walked me to gym class. I felt everyone's eyes on us, some girls gave me dirty looks. Some guys were giving Emmett dirty looks, but he never even realized. He just kept talking, and talking, and talking to me, about how cool it is to come from a big family. Although they were all adopted, it feels like they've known each other their whole lives. I mean I know the kid what almost three hours, now he's telling me his life story? He told me about how Rosalie and Edward are a couple, and have been for like _ever._ But when I asked how old they were when they first started dating, he said , "Edward was seventeen, and Rosalie was eighteen." But when I said, "So it's only been a few months?"

He just looked at me and told me, "It feels like forever, that's how love is. You can _just_ meet someone but when you look at them it feels like forever's I their eyes. That's how Rose and Edward are, you look at them and can see they are in it together. Right?"

"Yeah," I told him but I wasn't exactly sure what _it_ was. So I just smiled, and nodded, as if it made sense. Next he told me about Alice and Jasper, and How they are _perfect_ for each other. But they don't get it. Alice think's Jasper isn't in to her. She told him that if he was she would _see_ it. I decided it was best to not ask questions.

When we got to the gymnasium, we just stood there for a minute, smiling. He was still talking, I guess neither of us knew what to do. Then he just stopped talking taking a gasp for air. About time I thought, does he ever breathe? He was silent I realized. There was an awkward silence between us. Finally Emmett broke it.

"Okay, well you have to go to class, and I have to go to class, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," I told him.

He gave me a big hug. And walked away. "Again with the awkward," I thought. Then I realized Mike was standing behind Emmett giving us dirty looks, but now I suppose they were just for me. I didn't care. I was in a daze most of gym class, until I realized Mike was _still_ glaring at me. I walked over, while trying to avoid flying objects.

"Hey, Mike! " I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi," he said plainly. It was a big contrast from his over-eager attitude this morning.

"What happened to you during lunch?" I asked him, although I knew very well he had to go home in change. But why was he being so rude to me about it?

"Why don't you ask you're boyfriend," he told me.

"Mike, I don't have a boyfriend, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't? Well maybe someone should tell Cullen that,"

"Oh, right," I said, before walking away. However this time, I wasn't as careful while walking back to my spot. I accidentally ran into some girl, and the volley ball that was being passed to her came and smacked me in the face. I ran into the wall, I have no idea what happened next, I just remember waking up in the hospital.

**MiPOV**

Bella was talking to me in gym. I told Cullen that she wasn't his. "Game on," I thought.

I looked up when I heard Angela scream, "Watch Out!"

Sure enough Bella was walking back to her corner, where she was watching class for the day. She accidentally ran into Jessica. Jess fell over, I told her she was to skinny. I mean come on how hard is it to eat a bagel? Just because the Cullen's don't eat lunch, and still look gorgeous... "STOP IT MIKE," I scolded myself, picking at the rubber band at me wrist, "Cullen boy's are not cute, Cullen boy's are not cute, the girl's are cute, the girl's are cute," I sighed, that's better.

Where was I? Oh yes, Jess fell over. Tyler who served the volley ball, expected her to still be there, but it wasn't her. It was Bella. There was here written all over her face. I jumped to grab her out of the way. But I think I made things worse...

**TyPOV**

This is all my fault. I went to serve to Jessica, but Bella ran into her. The volley ball smacked Bella in the nose, she stumbled backwards, into the wall. Blood was dripping down her face. I gave her a nose bleed, thank god that was it. No big deal right? Then I watched her bring her hand to her nose, she saw the blood and passed out.

But that's not even the worse of it, Mike tried to go all Super Man on us. He went to jump and push her out of the way, of the volley ball which hit her like 2.2 seconds ago. He probably got thinking about the Cullen boy's again. But yeah, he jumped to late and just pushed her down onto the floor, you could hear her head go _SMACK. _ Our gym teacher ran out to grab the nurse.

Thirty minutes later, here we are, all of us. Over half of Forks High School, sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Waiting to see if she's okay.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**One, I would just like to say MWAHAHAHAHA, major cliffy, I couldn't help myself.**

**Two, I would also like to say that I am not exactly sure how soon I will be able to update, the only reason I have been able to so much this past week is because last week was my spring brake, and this week I had NJASK, which means ½ days! I'll try my hardest, but I thought you should all know, just in case.**

**Three (the most important), I was joking around with the gay Mike thing, and I just wanted to say, I'm not doing that to make fun of gay's, or anything like that. I don't want to offend anyone. Four, please review? It makes me feel special xD**


	4. Chapter 4

1Bella Loves Emmett

Chapter 3

by, A Lovely Dream

**Disclamer**: incase you don't remember, all of the Characters here Belong to Stephanie Meyer, the author of Twilight. The plot however is mine.

**EmPOV**

I was sitting on the bench, at school. Last Period wasn't even over yet, but the parking lot was vacant. Edwards car wasn't even there. Something vibrated in my jacket pocket, it was my cell phone. Taking it out of my pocket and answering it, expecting it to be Edward apologizing for leaving me alone at school. It was Edward but for a different reason, "Emmett, Bella's in the hospital," he told me. My first thought was why wasn't I told this earlier, but then I realized he probably expected me to already be there. "Emmett? Are you still there?" Edward asked me.

"Is she okay? What happened?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"You should probably just get here, as soon as you can," He told me and hung up his phone

After only three minutes, I was running in the doors at Forks Hospital. Sure enough the student body of forks was in the waiting room, all of the except one. Barley a second after I was there, Edward and Alice were at my side. I looked at them, "What happened?" I asked.

Edward and Alice didn't answer me they just took me into the hallway, and towards the Emergency Room. I was beginning to panic, "Can't you just tell me what happened?"

Edward sighed, "We don't know, she more or less collapsed during gym, we don't know what happened. Her gym class knows some stuff, like Newton knocking her over, and her hitting her head," He shook his head.

I couldn't take it, I had to go see what had happened to her. I ran into the E.R. to find Carlisle walking out of a room. He saw me and grinned. "She just woke up," a wave of relief came over me. I ran into her room. "Bella, what happened?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

«3 «3 «3

**BePOV**

I woke up, and Emmett came running into my room, "Aww, how sweet," I thought. "Bella, what happened?" he asked me. I felt my face flush, "Well, I ran into Angela while Tyler was serving the ball to her. She fell over then the volley ball hit my head. I stumbled backwards, and fell into the wall."

"But how did you end up here?" he asked me, his voice was full of concern.

"Well when the volley ball hit me in the head, I got a bloody nose, and I hate blood, then Mike pushed me out of the way, just a little to late. Instead of saving me he made things worse. I fell over and smacked my head on the floor."

Emmett looked at me, his eyes wide, "Do you want me to mess Newton up for you?" he joked. At least I hoped it was a joke.

"No," I told him as his brother Edward walked into the room, Rosalie at his side.

"Hey, hey! It's Edweirdo!" I exclaimed. He glared at me. While Rosalie exploded with laughter, after giving her a quick smile, I looked back at Edward, "Sorry, I mean, Hello Mr. Cullen,"

"Actually I'm Mr. Cullen, or Dr. Cullen whichever you prefer," said my doctor, who looked entirely to young, and good, to be a doctor.

I smiled, "Hello, Dr. Cullen, pleased to meet you," He held out his hand for me to shake, "Hello, Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I see you have already met my sons." I nodded.

"Emmett was telling me about the adoption thing already," I told him, either saving me from another long explanation. Or possibly just making myself look like a moron.

"Suck-up," I heard Edward cough. He looked up, when our eyes met he gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle turned toward his adopted-children, "Can you all go back into the waiting room? I need to have some time to talk to Bella about her accident, and then run some tests."

They all nodded, and left the room. Carlisle turned to me. His face was serious. He came to my bed side and bent his head toward me, "You smell lovely," he told me, and gazed into my eyes.

"Um, thanks..." I said, "It's my shampoo,"

"Flower Shampoo?" he asked me.

"No, Ocean Breeze."

"Oh? Well you smell lovely, like flowers."

"I don't know why," I told him

"I do," He told me, then more quietly added "La Tua Cantante"

"What?" I asked him, but instead of answering me, he just leaned in and kiss me.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I _let_ him kiss me, and I kissed him back. I took my hand and placed it behind his head. Then I pictured Emmett's face. When Carlisle pulled away, I whispered his name, "Emmett," I said.

Carlisle's face turned to stone, "What?" he asked me. I looked up in alarm, suddenly I realized what I just did, "oh my gosh," I thought. "What did you just say?" he asked me again.

"Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen, I'm really sorry," I began, "Is it alright if I leave now?"

He nodded his head, "I think that would be best," he walked out of the room, and let the door slam behind him.

I slowly walked out of the room and into the hall. I took a deep breathe, and I saw Emmett walking up the hallway. I wanted to smile, but seeing his face so eager, and caring for me. My heart just broke. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "You're being dismissed?" he asked.

I just nodded my head, "The doctor thinks it's best."

"Well," he began, "Come into my office I'll give you a real physical, then I can decide if you're ready to go home or not," he winked at me. He could tell I was hesitant, "Bella, there's tons of people out there, are you sure you want to go?" I just nodded.

He took my hand, "Well then let's go," he said his voice was soft. He didn't mind that I just wanted to leave, he understood. "What did I do to deserve this," I wondered, then I remembered "Oh yeah, I hooked up with his father," I just wanted to go home and cry. I felt like an idiot.

Emmett brought me into the waiting room, and right to Charlie. Telling everyone who got in our way, that I just wanted to go home. When we got to Charlie, Dr. Cullen was talking to him. He saw me coming and finished the conversation. He walked away quickly, without glancing back. I looked up at Charlie, and saw Edward behind him, looking at me with disgust. "You deserve it," I told myself. Charlie was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I felt numb, I felt like a slut. This is great, Chief Swan's daughter is jail bait.

We walked by Edward, "See you tomorrow," he said. Then mumbled something that sounded like, "Jail bait." I looked at him. I could see it in his eyes, somehow he knew. We were walking out the door when he turned to Emmett, "Emmett can I talk to you for a second?" I heard him ask before hearing footsteps walking down the hall. "Great," I thought. Charlie helped me out to his cruiser. "Bells, are you okay?" he asked me. I just shrugged. I thought back to lunch, earlier this morning, I thought I was going to love it here in forks, but now I realized, I wasn't going to love it here at all. I knew it was to good to be true.

«3 «3 «3

**a/n: please R&R, also feel free to give me some Idea's for upcoming events and stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

1Bella Loves Emmett

Chapter 5

by; A lovely Dream

**EmPOV**

Edward thinks it's best that I stayed home from school today. Not like it mattered I was to distraught to go anyway. Everyone came to visit me, to cheer me up. Edward tried telling me that the reason he couldn't read her mind was because she was empty-headed, and I deserved better. Rose teased that I deserved prettier. But when I asked if she meant someone like her, she slapped me. They didn't help, I didn't want better I wanted, no I needed Bella. I sighed.

Esme came into my room a little later. She was almost as hurt as me. She took my hand, "Emmett," she began, "Carlisle couldn't control himself. Her scent over whelmed him. Even after all that resistance, there was something about her blood."

I looked at Esme, "So even after he did _that_ you forgive him?" I questioned her.

She just nodded, "People make mistakes, Emmett, and sometimes your going to think it's impossible to forgive them. But you have to look past that, and think about what you could have with them. Lucky for you, we have someone who can do that." Alice skipped into my room, Jasper followed behind her. Esme gave me a reassuring glance, "Give her another chance, if it's what you believe then it will work out."

«3 «3 «3

**BePOV**

I turned on the computer at the schools media center. My computer at home was to slow, and I doubt it would be able to find me the information I needed. I went to a website, where you could type something in and it would translate it to English, I typed in "La Tua Cantante" and pressed enter. When the results came up there was only one, "She is my singer."

"That makes no sense," I thought. I walked out of the media center, and into the fog. "I really, hate it here," I told myself. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because on my way to Biology I practically ran into Edward. "Sorry," I mumbled. He just glared at me. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I thought, "He either told him, or he's going to hold this against me for the rest of my life, _or both,_" I paused at the door. I couldn't decide wether I should just leave now, or stay the day. I didn't get much time to think about it. Edward was behind me, he reached around me to open the door. His head was at my ear, "after you, jail bait," he said with a chuckle. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned around to leave, but Edward grabbed me. "Leave my family alone," he growled.

I stared into his cold eyes, and began walking away, "I'm not kidding," he called after me, "Emmett doesn't want you anymore."

I don't remember getting in my truck, or driving back home. I just remember Charlie coming up to check on me. "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked me, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head, "nothing, I'm just not feeling well," I told him. It was only half a lie, there was a pain in my chest. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to be awake. I spent the rest of the night there, laying in bed shaking, and crying.

In the morning when Charlie came to check on me, I had finally fallen asleep. When I woke a few hours later there was a note, "Bells, I thought you should stay home today, feel better - dad."

"Well," I thought, "Staying home was a great idea, but im not so sure on feeling better, if anything, I felt worse. A lot worse."

«3 «3 «3

**EmPOV**

I looked at Alice and Jasper. They sat on my bed in silence after Esme left me. Finally Jasper sighed, "If it helps at all, last night all Carlisle's one mood was regret. I heard him explaining to Esme, that he lost control that it was all it was. Just poor judgement."

I just shrugged, "Not really but thanks."

Finally Alice groaned, "Emmett, I can see these things, you and Bella are supposed to be together."

I stared at her, "Don't look at me like that!" she shrieked, "It's not easy, it was never said it would be easy, but before you even _met_ Bella I could tell she was going to be with you. Even after that whole kiss, I still see you together. So don't waste your time ruining something perfect over something so _stupid_!"

I looked at Jasper, "Have you seen her lately?" I asked.

He shook his head, "All of us except Edward and Rosalie have stayed home to help you." I nodded. "Can you go check on her, see how she's you know, feeling?"

He understood what I meant and was gone in a flash. Suddenly a car screeched into the drive way, and the front door flew open and slammed shut, twice.

"Rosey, sweety, come on!" I heard Edward shout.

"Do _not_ talk to me, not after what you did yesterday."

"Is it _really _that big of a deal?"

"Yeah, it is that big of a deal." Then I heard Rose stomping up the stairs, and my door flew open. Edward followed behind her, but she gave him one of those don't-you-even-think-about-it looks. He bent his head and walked down the hall.

"What was that about?" I asked Rose.

Her eyes softened, "Emmett, I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what he did sooner. I should have realized it was weird when she left early yesterday. And when she wasn't there today, but I didn't," she paused.

"Wait, Rose, what are you talking about?" I asked as Jasper slipped back into my room.

"Well, Edward told Bella to stay away from us, that you didn't want her anymore."

Then Jasper looked at me, "How is she?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "Hurt, that was the main emotion," his eyes met mine, "I think you should go talk to her."

«3 «3 «3

**BePOV**

I was cooking dinner, when I heard a knock at my door. I went over and opened it, expecting a package or something. But instead Emmett was at my door, "H-hi," I stammered. "I'm so sorry," I cried, as I began to sob for the twentieth time today. He just held me in his arms, and held me tight until I was done crying. Finally I took a deep breathe, "Sorry," I said again, "Please come in." He followed me into the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs. I checked on my dinner, lasagna, it was ready. I took out a plate, and put some on it. Then I covered the lasagna and put the rest into the fridge. I filled a glass of milk and sat at the table to eat. I realized Emmett was watching me closely, "Oh, I'm sorry, again, would you like some?" I got up to go get him some but he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he quickly dropped it.

"No that's fine, I don't like lasagna," he told me, keeping my gaze. I nodded, "Can I get you anything else?" he shook his head. "I'm fine eat your dinner," then he paused. "I supposed it's my turn to apologize, for dropping by at such a bad time, and for my brother being a jackass."

I lowered my head, "I deserved it." Emmett took his hand and put it under my chin, he lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. "You, could never do _anything_ to deserve being treated like that." His eyes softened, "Edward told me what happened, and Carlisle told me that after the kiss, yo-you said my name," he paused to take a breathe, "and I know that Edward told you I didn't want you, and that you should leave us all alone. But I don't know how I would be able to live like that, without you," He told me. I dropped my fork, and my jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. He stood up, "I'm sorry, I-I, shouldn't have come. I'll just go," he stammered and jumped up from the table.

"Emmett, wait," I called after him and he froze. "I didn't mean it, the kiss. He was saying I smelt good then he told me I was his La Tua Cantante, then he just kissed me. I didn't want to do it, I never wanted to hurt you." A wave of relief washed over his face.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked me. I sighed.

"We could just start over, act like none of this happened."

He smiled, "I'd like that, but there's one thing I've been dying to do. And I think it would be weird if I do that to someone I don't know," he joked.

"And what's that?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, I felt his cold lips on mine. At first it was gentle, then it grew with passion. When we finally broke apart all I could say was, "wow."

He grinned, but it slowly disappeared. "I know what you're thinking," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows,"Do you now?" he sounded amused.

I nodded, "You don't want to forget that, and maybe we shouldn't start over, and forget everything happened. Maybe we could just," I wasn't able to finish my sentence, he kissed me again. This time he skipped the nervous, scared, gentle part, he jumped right to it. He kissed me passionately.

**EmPOV**

I finally kissed her. Alice was right, Esme was right, we were supposed to be together. It was destiny. I'm pretty sure we both could have stayed like that forever, okay well _I_ could have. I'm going to have to do something about that. If it wasn't for Charlie. I heard his car door shut, and both Bella and I jumped. Coming back to reality, she looked at me and laughed. "Wow, she has a beautiful laugh," I thought. We walked back into the kitchen, where she re-heated her dinner, and heated some up for Charlie. I sat in one of the chairs. Charlie walked in, "Bells, are you feeling better?" he called.

"Yeah," she answered with a look at me, "a lot better."

Charlie walked into kitchen, and looked at me, "Hello Chief Swan," I said, "I just came to see how Bella was, after her accident, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Charlie nodded, and turned towards Bella who was taking the plates out of the microwave, "That looks great," he told her. Then he stood there, it was kind of Awkward, Charlie looked from Bella to me. Finally Bella cleared her throat "Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett," she said with a smile.

«3 «3 «3

**a/n: hope you liked it, and sorry about the cliffy... Okay so not really but yeah, just review and you'll find out what happens soon enough. xD**

**«3 ALD**


	6. Chapter 6

1Bella Loves Emmett

Chapter 6

by; A Lovely Dream

Disclaimer: My name is MaryJane, not Stephanie Meyer, so obviously I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. On the plus side, the plot, Is mine.

_**3 months, 2 weeks and 1 day later. «33**_

**BePOV**

A lot of things have changed, for the better. Emmett and I have been together for, three months two weeks and one day. It has been the best three months two weeks and one day's of my life. All I do is smile. Emmett makes me feel so happy, every time I see him and every second I'm with him, nothing else matters. Charlie and I have also seemed to be getting closer. I have to thank Emmett for that. Everyday when Charlie gets home, Emmett comes over and helps me cook dinner. Although he never eats it for whatever reason. Then while I clean up he watches TV with Charlie. I think Charlie thinks of Emmett as his son. I'm not going to lie I think he thinks of all the Cullens, with the exception of Edward, as his children. Charlie hasn't even met Edward. And I'm planning on keeping it that way.

I guess I lied, not everything was for the better. In Science class Edward and I still have to sit by each other. Jessica thinks I'm crazy, "_you have one of the most beautiful boys to sit next to you and he _has _to work with you and you want to change seats?_" is her argument... every time I bring it up.

And in science when we need to partner up, I always make sure to make my "ugh" louder that the rest of the classes. Then, Mr. Banner turns to me, "Is there a problem Miss Swan?" he asks.

"Why no, Mr. Banner, its just I cant stand my lab partner, Edweirdo. Do you think I can change my seat?" I ask him.

"I'll change with her!" Mike volunteers, every single time.

Then both Edward, and Mr. Banner say "No," at the exact same time I stand up to switch with Mike.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but leave the personal affairs out side the class room, and deal with 'Edweirdo'," He says while using air quotes.

Then I groan again and Edward turns to me, "What's the matter Miss Swan," he asks cockily, "You had no problem leaving you personal affairs behind in the hospital room, if I recall correctly."

Then I glare at him and flush red. That's how it happens, every time.

«3 «3 «3

**EmPOV**

I was standing in the parking lot when someone put there hands over my eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

I grinned, I knew that voice, and that smell from anywhere. "Hey Bells," I replied. And spun around to grab her hand. I looked at her face and could tell that She had to partner up again in science.

"That bad?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes.

This has happened enough that I understand exactly what she means. It means, Edward is still being a jackass, and there's going to be hell at home tonight. We walked over to my jeep, and I helped her up.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked me as I climbed into the driver seat and started the car. I just shrugged. I thought about what the possibilities were, actually the possibilities were endless. Its just not all of them are Bella proof. I guess she knew what I was thinking because she was glaring at me. "Oh sorry," I began, "I don't know you pick."

"But I _always _pick," she groaned. I just smiled.

"Let's keep it that way."

She thought about it for a little while before saying, "I really don't care, how about bowling?"

I burst out laughing, "Bella lets get serious, is bowling really a good idea?"

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "B-b-but you said I could pick."

I sighed, "What day is it?"

"Monday,"

"Well, on Monday's I pick and I say you can pick anything... except bowling."

She pouted her lip, "FINE," I said.

She grinned, "Oh Alice, Jasper and Rose are coming too."

«3 «3 «3

**AlPOV**

I got a text message from Bella, "MEET US BWLNG ALE L8R xoxo," it took all my power to not laugh. Text messages from humans are so hilarious. They put all this abreviations to go faster, but when vampires text, we can spell everything out and do it like two times faster. But anyway, "Bowling, and Bella, wow," I thought, "Emmett really has to learn to say no."

Edward walked into the room and I quickly shut my phone, "What?" he growled, but then he smiled, "What time are WE going bowling?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Bowling," he said, then pointed at my phone.

"Edward you did not read my texts!" I shouted.

"Alice im shocked you would think that," he said with a smirk. "Why would I go that far to spy?" he asked me while tapping his head. My jaw dropped. "Im thinking seven," he said and walked up to his room.

I took out my phone to call Emmett, "Sup Bitch?" he asked.

"I think we have a problem," I told him about Edward. I knew he was pissed. But instead of freaking out, he just replied "No problem... we'll see you at seven."

I was totally confused, "B-b-but," I began but he had already hung up.

**A/N: WOOOWWWW sorry I havent updated in forever. I've just been so busy with school and what not. But it is finally summer, and I should be able to right more, but I suppose we'll see. Umm, my sisters having her second baby boy sometime in the next two weeks, and I have work but I'll do my best. Love you guys, and please review, its what I live for. «3**


End file.
